Like Father Like Son
by Marcella Jole' Mercilee
Summary: Gaara loved Hinata Hyuuga. What happends when he finds out she's dead and left him with a thirteen year old son? TentenxOC
1. Witnessing Death

**Like Father Like Son**

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing of Naruto, whatsoever.

Hinata felt the blood drip down her face, but ignored it, knowing that if she cried out she would only be hurt more. She felt the stabs of pain envelop her completely, and again she ignored, thinking only of Yuki. Her Yuki, with his father's hair and gorgeous features. If she cried out, she knew that Yuki would be hurt, too. She kept it in. "I let you slip by with that demon, you unfaithful wife. But you did it again, didn't you!"

"No, I sw-sw-swear it, I d-didn't. P-please!" As he hit her once more, she bit her lip to hold in her cry. She saw Yuki's little face crying under the bed, holding the note that she had given him tightly in his hands. She nodded and mouthed her final words, before he gave her the final blow that took her life.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Yuki ran. He ran through the rain and far away from the sight of his mother's lifeless corpse and his step-father's maniacal laughter. He tried to wash away his tears as his feet carried him farther and farther away. He came at last to the bus stop, where the note told him to go, as the bus' doors were about to close. The kind bus driver held them open and smiled at the young boy. "Hello. Where do you need to get to, today, sir?"

Yuki looked up at her as he climbed the steps and sat in the front of the bus. "Ummm…" he looked down at his piece of paper, written in his mother's scrawl. "Suna. I need to go to Suna, please." He sniffled a bit, and wiped away the tears from his lavender eyes. The same eyes that he had just seen go lifeless and blank in the only person he had ever loved.

"I can't take you there. But I can take you to someone who can help you, alright?" He nodded and stared sadly out the window. He was cold and shaking, with only his mother's last note to him as his comfort.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Kankuro looked at the young boy asleep in the backseat of his car. He had read the note and knew at once who he was. Little Yuki, the only son of the Kazekage. He sighed and remembered how happy Gaara used to be when he was with Hinata. Then that damn Hiashi got in the way. He ruined their happiness by making her get married to that- that- that abomination!

Kankuro looked up as Gaara's house came into sight. It was almost midnight, but Kankuro knew that Gaara would be awake. He never slept anymore. He opened the door and walked around the car. He saw the front door open and his little brother's worried face look out. Kankuro waved and went to the opposite door. He reached in and carefully picked the child up.

"Kankuro, is everything okay?" He had run over to his older brother when he had seen his car pull into the driveway, but froze as he saw the child in his arms. "Who's that?"

"Your son, with Lady Hinata." Kankuro's eyes were grave as he carried the 13-year-old up the driveway and in through the front door. Gaara couldn't breath. They had only done it once! It wasn't possible! His son with Hina? But then- where was Hinata?

He ran up to his house and through the front door. He watched Kankuro place the child on the living room couch and walk over to the chair to get a blanket. Gaara slowly walked over and peered down at him. He had all of Gaara's features. The blood red hair, the bags under his eyes, but he knew one thing. If this boy opened his eyes, he would have pale lavender pupils, like his mother.

He knelt next to his son's side, and bowed his head over his body. "How? Where? What? Why?"

"Hold on, little brother. Before I explain read this." Kankuro held out the note and Gaara took it with a quivering hand.

_Yuki-_

_Run. Run home, to Suna. Away from this man that made you call him father. He's not your father. Your real father looks like you and lives in Suna. Ask for him. Ask for Gaara. People will know him, people will help you find him. Go, for I will probably never see you again, my darling. Run and never look back._

_Your Mother,_

_Hinata Hyuuga._

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

**AN**- wow. I like it. I came up with the idea while I was reading a book that had nothing to do with the topic of Naruto. But, oh well. I hope you enjoy! R&R if so inclined!


	2. A New Home

**Like Father Like Son**

Disclaimer: I don't own any portion of Naruto.

When Yuki woke up, he was laying on an unfamiliar couch in an unfamiliar house. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Was he in Suna yet? Had he found his father's house? He stood and walked to the door, wondering vaguely where his note was. He looked into a vast white hallway with pictures upon the wall at random intervals. He started to walk down the hall, peering closely at each picture. A sandy haired girl holding a baby with brown hair. A blood red-haired baby holding a teddy bear. The girl from before holding onto a man with brown hair tied into a pineapple shape. And the last picture, a red haired man laughing and holding onto his mother. "Mom..."

"Yuki?" He looked up in surprise at the very man in the photograph. He held a tray with toast and orange juice on it. His cerulean eyes looked a bit frightened and he gave a tentative smile. "I made you some breakfast, if you'd like it."

Yuki stared expressionless at his father. "Gaara?"

Gaara nodded and motioned for the boy to follow him. Yuki followed him down the hallway and into a dining room painted in a dark blue. He sat down at the low set table and Gaara pushed his breakfast to him. He looked at Gaara and apprehensively picked up his toast. After Gaara didn't yell or try to hit him, he slowly raised it to his lips. When he still didn't move, he took a bite, dropped the toast, and covered his face.

When he didn't hear Gaara move, he slowly took his arms down and looked across the table at him. His eyes wore a confused look and he put his hands up in the 'I-Surrender' position. Yuki nodded and picked up the toast again, averting his eyes carefully as he ate.

"Are you ok, Yuki?" When the boy nodded, Gaara continued. "I hope you like it here. It's a very nice place. I think you'll like Suna. I know your mother did." Yuki dropped his toast at the mention of his mother and turned his head away.

"Are you ok?" Yuki didn't say anything. "Hinata will be coming to join us, won't she?"

Yuki looked up at him, and shook his head. "Why? Where is she?" Gaara saw tears come into the teenager's eyes and knew it was something bad.

"My step-father killed her."

Gaara's heart skipped a beat and his breathing went shallow. His head hurt and he had to close his eyes. When he opened them again, Yuki had stood and was currently looking out the window. "When?"

"Yesterday, I think. He beat her to death."

"Was he an abusive husband?" Yuki nodded. Gaara hesitated before asking the next question. "Was he an abusive father?" Yuki's eyes slowly found Gaara's. He had been right. Yuki had his mother's byakugon eyes.

"Can I stay with you, please? I don't want to go back." Gaara gulped and nodded.

"We have a room being prepared for you as we speak." He stood and offered his hand to Yuki. Yuki flinched and raised his hands to protect his face. Gaara put his hand down quickly, afraid of scaring his son. He motioned for Yuki to follow him again.

He led him to a set of stairs at the end of the hallway and climbed them. There were four rooms on this floor. He told them who they belonged to. "This is my room, this is a spare room, and this is my friend Sasuke's room. I'd introduce you, but he's not home right now. And this is your room." He opened the door at the end of the hallway.

Yuki walked in and his eyes widened. The walls were painted a deep red and the bed was a queen sized bed with a curtain that he could pull around for privacy. The comforters were a deep gold color, same as the curtains and he had a mahogany dresser in the far corner. He could faintly see his own bathroom in the opposite corner. There was a large window that he walked out of to see a balcony that looked out over his new home.

Suna was beautiful. The sand glittered off the sun's beautiful rays, giving the illusion of snow in the moonlight. All the other homes were scattered around, in walking distance of his house. His house. It felt nice to think. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." Yuki turned to see his father smiling at him.

"Thank you. For everything. I-I didn't want to go back." He blushed bright red and dropped his head down to his chest.

"Don't worry about it. There are new clothes for you in the dresser and a couple of pictures on your night table. I'll leave you alone to get used to your new home." He smiled again and slowly closed the door behind him as he left. Yuki looked around the room, hardly believing that it was his.

He gave out a little cry of joy and jumped on the bed. It was so soft and squishy; he wished he could jump on it. He turned over to look at the pictures that Gaara had mentioned, and his smile disappeared. They were of Hinata. He sat up and looked at them more closely. One was off Hinata sitting on the balcony that was in his room, looking back at the photographer. Another was of Gaara and Hinata laughing and holding each other. The other frame held his note that his mother gave him.

He smiled at his mother's beautiful face. She was gorgeous. He sometimes wished that he looked more like her, and reveled in the fact that he had her eyes. Her beautiful lavender eyes that saw all. She was a wonderful woman and didn't deserve to have such a horrifying man married to her.

Yuki shuddered at the memory and walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He gasped in surprise. It was stuffed full of beautifully colored clothes. None of them ripped or shabby. No dark bleak colors or blood stains. _All for me?_ He smiled and pulled out a dark blue polo, slipping off his old disgusting shirt and pulling on the polo. It felt wonderful.

As Yuki looked around his room again, he smiled, knowing this is the place his mother wanted him to be.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

**AN-** YEAH!! Second chapter! Hope you liked it! R&R please!


	3. Father's Power

**Like Father Like Son**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Yuki smiled as he looked down at his extremely clean body and his new clothes. He touched the small jar of sand on the chain around his neck for reassurance, and headed out of his room. He hadn't even been here for a day and he already knew that he loved it here. He just had to be careful around Gaara. He still wasn't sure. Trust didn't come naturally to him. How could it with a father like that? He wasn't very good at making friends, either.

"Yuki?" He turned to see a woman with sandy hair in four buns walking up the stairs, an extremely large fan strapped to her back. She smiled kindly. "Hey, you can call me Aunt Temari. I'm Gaara's sister. I thought you could use a little feminine companionship. Hai?" She smiled again, but stayed where she was, having talked to Gaara about him already.

Yuki looked tentatively at the fan and nodded. He slowly took a step toward her, and she moved to the side of the stairs to get out of his way. He sprinted past her and down the stairs, accidentally knocking down one of the pictures on his way. He stopped and stared at the cracked glass, and then heard the footsteps coming from the kitchen. He immediately fell back on the ground and covered his face with his arms. He started shaking violently, scared stiff of what was going to happen.

He heard the footsteps stop, but kept his eyes closed, waiting for the first punch. "I'm not going to hurt you, Yuki. It was an accident, that's all. Don't worry." Yuki looked over his arms, and saw Gaara kneeling next to the picture frame, cleaning up the glass. He couldn't stop shaking, but put his arms down to support his weight. The picture was of the sandy hai- Aunt Temari and the guy with hair shaped like a pineapple.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." He looked down, and kept on shaking. Gaara looked up at him, and saw his shaking, guessing that he was frightened. He tried to think of a way to get him to calm down. He thought as he cleaned the remains of the picture. When he looked up at his son once more, he saw the jar of sand around his neck. This gave him an idea.

"I think…we have another picture frame in the basement. Want to go and look with me?" Yuki looked up at Gaara's smiling face, and apprehensively nodded. "Hey, Temari, can you clean up the rest of this?"

"Yeah! Oh, we're leaving at 6 for the rehearsal dinner, okay?" Gaara quickly looked at his watch. 3:00.

"Hai." He smiled at Yuki and motioned for him to follow. Yuki quickly scrambled up and followed Gaara. He made sure not to bump into anything in case he broke that too. Gaara led him to a door at the end of the hallway that was painted a deep gray. They walked down a set of spiral staircase, opened a door, and stepped into a large, almost empty room, painted red and black. In the center of the room was a narrow box that stretched from one end of the room to the other, right down the middle. The box was covered by a long piece of cloth, and Yuki's curiosity burned.

"Want to know what's in it?" Yuki looked up at his father, and nodded slowly. "Go ahead and open it." Before the words had finished leaving his mouth, Yuki was sprinting toward the box, desperately wanting to know what was in it. He knelt down next to the box, and lifted the cloth up and peeked underneath. Seeing what was in the box he threw off the cloth. His eyes widened as he saw at least 1,000 pounds of sand. Pure white sand, that was cool at the touch. He made a few grains rise and chase each other. He grinned as he made them do flips and spirals through the air.

He stood and got more sand in the air, moving his arms about, smoothly and slowly, making complex designs. Gaara's smile grew and grew with every new thing that his son did. While he had his mother's byakugon, he had his father's sand ability. _Who knew it was genetic?_

He created sculptures and paintings. He was the artist, and for the first time in his life, Yuki was happy.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Three hours later, father and son trudged up the stairs, exhausted but happy. Yuki's fingers tingled with the excitement of it all. A sand arena, in his own house! He could play with sand all day of he wanted! All day. He had never had all day before. He either sat in his room, afraid, or he was with his father.

He shuddered at the thought. Gaara noticed, but didn't say anything, not wanting to pry. To be honest, Gaara was frustrated. He wanted his son to trust him. To love him. But he knew it would take time, and now he was glad that he had shown him the Sand Theatre. Maybe he could teach Yuki how to harness his powers.

When they got top the top of the spiral stairs, they heard 'Aunt' Temari screaming at them through the locked door. "GAARA NO SOBUKO YOU COME UP HERE THIS INSTANT AND UNLOCK THIS DOOR!" Bang, bang, bang. "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!"

Gaara smiled sheepishly and opened the door. There stood a fuming Temari, looking as though she was going to take off their heads. Yuki's chest clenched with fear, having seen that look in her eyes before, and his smile disappeared. He took a step back, forgetting where he was. He fell down the stairs hitting his head a few times, and coming to a crash landing 20 steps down.

"YUKI!" Gaara sprinted down the stairs two at a time, and rushed to Yuki's side. "Are you okay, where does it hurt?" Gaara saw the blood dripping down his face, and scooped him into his arms. He felt Yuki freeze in his arms, but kept on going.

He rushed past a worried Temari and into the kitchen. He set Yuki down carefully on the counter and flung open one of the cupboards. He grabbed the med kit and turned back to the boy. Yuki was shaking in fear again, and looked like he was going to cry. Gaara set the med kit down next to him and opened the lid. When he looked back up, Yuki had closed his eyes, too afraid to look.

He patted the cotton ball drowned in alcohol on the cut. Yuki flinched, but then realized what was happening. He wasn't getting hurt. He opened his eyes and saw Gaara pick up the bandages out of the box. He had never seen a box like it before. It was completely white with a red cross on the lid. Gaara started to wrap the bandages around his head and he slowly began to calm down, realizing that he was helping him.

Gaara felt the boy's shaking subside, and got a small happy feeling inside. He tied the bandages off and smiled. "There. How does that feel?" He looked at Yuki who looked up at him with his beautiful eyes.

"Thank you."

Gaara smiled and helped Yuki down from the counter, and as he put away the med kit, he thought with a chuckle, _he's so much like his mother._

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

**AN-** YEAH! SAND!! I thought that since he had the byakugon from his mother, he should get something else from his father. Oh, just FYI, if anyone guesses whose getting married at the wedding, I'll give them a virtual cookie!!


	4. A New Friend

**Like Father Like Son**

Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Naruto

Gaara sighed as he stood next to Shikamaru. Both of them were bored listening to Ms. Hikari, Temari's wedding planner, and Temari argue over the matter of a ring bearer. "I think this wedding needs a ring bearer, Temari-chan."

"Unless you know a willing little boy to be my ring bearer, I'm not having one!" Temari was currently screaming as loud as she could at Ms. Hikari.

"Are you telling me you don't know any boys under the age of 14?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm- wait…" Temari's gaze wandered over to the Gaara look alike sitting in the corner of the church. "Yuki! Yuki, come here! I have a very important question to ask you."

Yuki stood silently and carefully walked over to his aunt, still a bit frightened about the little stair incident. He was still expecting Temari to try and hurt him. She smiled kindly when he got over, and reached out her hand. When he flinched slightly, she lowered it again. "Yuki, you know I'm getting married tomorrow, right?"

Yuki nodded his head slowly. He only had a vague idea what a marriage was like, but he got the concept.

"And did you hear my little- discussion I was just having with Ms. Hikari?"

Again, Yuki nodded. It was obvious they were arguing, he just didn't know what they were arguing about. Something called a rung-burrer, what ever that was.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to be my ring bearer." She smiled hopefully at Yuki, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Ring bearer?" Temari looked over at Gaara, who gave her an encouraging hand gesture.

"Well, a ring bearer carries the bride and groom's rings down the aisle for them. Then he gives them to their respected owners and then you get to sit back down." Yuki looked up at his aunt, up at Ms. Hikari, over at pineapple hair and then at his father. Gaara gave an encouraging smile, and Yuki looked back at his aunt.

"Sure. You'll have to teach me what to do, but I think that'll be ok." He looked down at his shoes, and played with his jar.

"Excellent, now you can hold this, little boy." Ms. Hikari shoved a pillow into his hands and started to push him towards the flower girl, a little girl named Yukito. She had black eyes and pretty pink hair. She was obviously much younger than Yuki, but she had a pretty smile.

"Hi! You must Gaara's son! My name is Yukito, and my daddy's name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. And my mommy's name is Sakura, and we have the same color hair! But everyone always tells me I have my daddy's eyes. They do a funny trick sometimes! I'll show you later!" Yukito smiled kindly at him, and he gave a tentative smiled.

"My mom always told me that I looked like my daddy. Except my eyes. I always had her eyes."

She nodded knowingly. "I know! My Daddy used to be best friends with your uncle! And my Mommy said she knew your aunt pretty well, too!"

"My aunt and uncle?"

"Yeah, they have the same eyes as you, too. Their dead now, but I can show you pictures if you like."

Yuki nodded enthusiastically. "After the rehearsal, ok?" Again Yuki nodded.

They rehearsal commenced, only broken once or twice my Ms. Hikari yelling at someone. Once when Yuki had done something wrong, she started to yell at him, only to have herself interrupted by an enraged Gaara, telling her not to yell at his son like that. Gaara had seen the way Yuki looked scared and started to shake as soon as Ms. Hikari started yelling, and didn't want him to feel more uncomfortable than he already was.

After a while, the grown ups said that they had grown up stuff to talk about, and that we should go exploring. "Just be careful, alright Yuki?" Gaara's smile encouraged him to nod before he was pulled away by and urging Yukito.

She led him into a back room, where there were pictures all over the walls. Pictures of a man with long hair in a ponytail, and the same eyes as Yuki and his mother. Pictures of a little girl with long black hair, and eyes like his. Then there were pictures of them with his mother. Yukito told him that the unknown figures in the picture were his Uncle Neji and Aunt Hanabi.

"Come on, I'll show you my secret hiding place! I only show it to my friends, so you can't tell anyone!" Yukito towed the stunned Yuki along as he absorbed what she said. Only her friends. Yuki slowly began to smile. He had his first friend. It didn't even matter that she was at least three years younger than him. All that mattered was that he finally had a friend.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

**AN-** Yeah, Temari and Shikamaru are getting married… no one got the virtual cookie…so disappointing… oh well, R&R please.


	5. How I Met Your Mother

**AN**- YEAH!! NEW CHAPTER!! I did it, I did it! I MUST SING ABOUT YOUTH!! ((sings about Youth)) Okay, I'm good now. Alright this chapter is just between Gaara and Yuki, a little Father-Son bonding, hai? Hai. Alright enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

"_Come on, I'll show you my secret hiding place! I only show it to my friends, so you can't tell anyone!" Yukito towed the stunned Yuki along as he absorbed what she said. Only her friends. Yuki slowly began to smile. He had his first friend. It didn't even matter that she was at least three years younger than him. All that mattered was that he finally had a friend._

As Gaara drove home, he kept giving side long glances at Yuki. When Yukito had brought him back, he looked happier than he had in days. Gaara was curious, but didn't pry. It wasn't like him to pry. He'd just wait until Yuki wanted to say something about it. "Hey, where's your favorite place to go and eat?" Gaara's reply was a pair of confused eyes. "You know, like a restaurant."

"I've never been to one." Gaara glanced at his son and realized that this boy probably didn't even know what a restaurant is. Gaara sighed softly and tried to think of a restaurant that was kid friendly. He decided on Friendly's.

"Here we are. Now, since this is your first time, I'll have to teach you what to do, alright?" Yuki smiled as he stared at the giant light-up ice-cream cone that stood on top of the roof. Gaara led him into the restaurant which was loud and had waiters running around trying to get everyone their correct orders.

"How many?" A nice hostess with a dazzling smile asked him.

"Just two, thank you." The hostess led them to a two-person booth and gave them each a menu. Yuki opened the menu and looked a little confused. He looked up at Gaara and back down at the menu.

"What do I do with it?" Gaara smiled and told Yuki that he read the descriptions and chose what meal he wanted. "I can't do that."

Gaara frowned. "Why not?"

"I can't read." Gaara blinked once or twice, before giving a small gasp of horror that no one else could hear. Yuki just shrugged. "My stepfather just told me that I was dirt and dirt didn't need to learn how to read."

"But what about the note? The one your mother gave you?"

"She told me what I said. Before he came in the room. She pushed me under the bed and told me to go to Suna. I've never been able to read. Or write for that matter." Yuki talked as though this were unimportant.

Gaara gritted his teeth together in anger and frustration. Whoever this guy was, he was going to kill him. "Alright, I'll read you your choices and you tell me which one sounds the best to you, ok?" Yuki smiled and Gaara read.

In the end Yuki chose the crispy chicken salad to share with Gaara, because the waitress said it was really big. They also got an appetizer of loaded waffle fries. They sat in silence with their water while they waited for their food to come. "Gaa- dad?"

Gaara looked over at Yuki who was stirring his water with a straw. "Yes?"

"Will you tell me a story about you and mom?" Gaara was taken a little off guard. He didn't know if he could, he liked not thinking about Hina-chan as much as possible. But his son wanted to know more about her.

"Which story do you want to know?" Yuki thought for a few minutes. While he thought, the waitress (Racheal) brought their waffle fries out.

"I want to know how you met." Gaara smiled at the memory that showed in his head.

"Alright. That's a good story." Gaara began to tell Yuki the story just as he remembered it…

_Flashback_

Gaara was walking down a deserted beach, wishing he had some form of companionship. His back hurt from bending over papers all day and his eyes weren't in very good shape either. He sat down and watched the waves. He watched them in their rhythmic dance: crash retreat crash retreat crash retreat. He thought of how cowardly the waves were, always retreating from the rock face.

"GET OFF!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!! I SAID GET OFF ME!!" Gaara heard the screams for help over his cowardly waves and stood looking for the source. He saw a woman down below near the shore with an extremely large and greasy Italian pushing her down on the ground. "GET OFF ME!! SOMEONE HELP! RAPE!!"

Gaara jumped down the rocks as quietly and quickly as possible and sprinted over to the defenseless woman. He came to a standstill behind the ignorant rapist. "Heh heh, no one can hear you scream, my little lamb chop. We are on the Kazekage's private lands and he never comes out of his little house." His laugh was disgusting as she screamed again, struggling against his hands.

Gaara tapped the man on the shoulder and straightened. He turned around and seeing Gaara sneered. "This is none of your business little boy, go play with your toy train and leave a man to his work."

"No please, help me sir. Please, help me," the woman was sobbed softly behind the man's bulk.

"Shut up!" He raised his hand to slap her, but Gaara grabbed his meaty wrist. He turned around to glare at Gaara. "You're still here?"

"Do you know who I am?" The man looked surprised at his pluck.

"No and I don't give a shit either. Now get your scrawny ass out of here."

Gaara wasn't deterred. He kept a firm hold on the man's wrist and twisted. The man gave a small yelp of pain. "My name is Gaara no Sabuko, Kazakage." The man's eyes widened behind the pain. "You're going to leave this woman alone and if I ever see you again, I'll kill you. Understood?" The man nodded enthusiastically and Gaara let him go. He ran away down the beach, much like the waves that Gaara loved so.

He heard a small whimper from below him and saw the woman trying to get up. She had beautiful black hair that fell to her waist. Her clothes were torn and he could see her porcelain skin. "Are you alright?"

When she looked up at him, he could see the gentle facial features that made up the most gorgeous woman he had ever met. Her eyes, such a beautiful pale lavender, still shone in his memory with full detail…

_End Flashback_

Gaara was silent. He and Yuki were just finishing up their salad when he ended the story. Yuki looked down at the salad and took another bite. Gaara wondered if Hina-chan ever told that story to Yuki, but then supposed she probably didn't.

"That was wonderful." Gaara looked at his son, to see a small smile. "Mother always told me you were her hero, but I never guessed she meant it literally. Thank you for helping her."

Gaara's heart warmed. He hadn't heard a Hyuuga thank him for saving Hina-chan in a long time. It felt good to have those beautiful eyes on him again, Those eyes he fell madly in love with. "It was no problem, Yuki. No problem at all."

* * *

**AN- **TA-DAH! R&R please! I worked so hard on this chapter!


End file.
